1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an idle stop control device for a vehicle equipped with an automated manual transmission, and in particular to a technique of improving responsiveness when resuming movement after the engine has been shut off while idling.
2. Background Information
An example of a known idle stop control device for vehicles is proposed in Laid-open Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-083788 (FIG. 3).
In this proposed technology, the engine is stopped when predetermined idle stop permission conditions (accelerator position=0; braked state with brakes applied; vehicle speed VSP=0) are met, such as in a stopped state in which there is no intention of starting movement, thereby improving the fuel efficiency of the engine.